Carbon County, Wyoming
Carbon County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wyoming. As of 2000, the population is 15,639. Its county seat is Rawlins6. History Carbon County was organized in 1868. Prior to that, about 3,400 sq miles in the center of Carbon County were once part of the Republic of Texas (1835-1845) and part of the State of Texas until 1852 when the northern most part of that state was ceded to the Federal Government. This area is defined by the 42nd parallel on the north, and straight lines south from there to the headwaters of the Arkansas river on the east and the headwaters of the Rio Grande on the west. The documents defining that area include the Adams-Onís Treaty of 1819, the 1824 Constitution of Mexico, and the 1845 "Joint Resolution for the Admission of the State of Texas into the Union". Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 20,627 km² (7,964 sq mi). 20,451 km² (7,896 sq mi) of it is land and 176 km² (68 sq mi) of it (0.85%) is water. Adjacent counties * Sweetwater County - west * Fremont County - northwest * Natrona County - north * Converse County - northeast * Albany County - east * Jackson County - southeast * Routt County - south * Moffat County - southwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 15,639 people, 6,129 households, and 4,130 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (2/sq mi). There were 8,307 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 90.11% White, 0.67% Black or African American, 1.27% Native American, 0.67% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 5.17% from other races, and 2.05% from two or more races. 13.83% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,129 households out of which 31.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.10% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.60% were non-families. Of 6,129 households, 364 were unmarried partner households: 318 heterosexual, 41 same-sex male, and 5 same-sex female. 27.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 24.10% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 28.40% from 25 to 44, 26.70% from 45 to 64, and 12.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 115.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 118.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,060, and the median income for a family was $41,991. Males had a median income of $31,603 versus $21,451 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,375. About 9.80% of families and 12.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.60% of those under age 18 and 14.80% of those age 65 or over. Populated places City *Rawlins Towns External links *National Register of Historic Places listing for Carbon Co., Wyoming Category:Carbon County, Wyoming Category:Counties of Wyoming